


For Good

by groove_bunker



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Aubery are never going to be as close as you and Chloe are. But you can try, because there's no disputing that you have changed one another. For good, you hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched the video of Kristen Chenoweth and Anna Kendrick singing 'For Good' then I thought that Beca and Aubery would make a perfect Elphaba and Glinda and then this happened.   
> I don't own Pitch Perfect or Wicked.

Graduation comes around far too quickly for you.

Winning the finals leaves you on a high that was quickly destroyed by finals. Then graduation just makes you feel…odd. You can’t quite explain it.

It wasn’t even like you’re the one  graduating; just Aubrey and Chloe. And Chloe wasn’t even going anywhere, not like Aubrey, who was moving up to Washington.

You guessed you were going to miss Posen more than you’d like to admit.

You’re standing in the wings at the ceremony with the rest of the Bellas, minus Chloe and Aubrey. You can imagine Aubrey is having a minor panic attack down in her seat. You chuckle. She will never get over the stress of handing the Bellas over to such an unprepared alt girl, she’d told you earlier.

She said it with a smile though. A smile you liked to think she actually meant.

You feel prepared for this though. You’d practised this song a million times after Chloe suggested it. It seemed like a perfect song to go out on, given how you’d actually made friends with these girls. Although, you weren’t leaving. You’d decided, after much convincing from Chloe and Amy, that you should stay another year, win the ICCAs with the Bellas again. LA was still the dream, but you actually found you loved Barden now. You weren’t even sure you’d leave after another year.

“And now, fresh from their triumph at the ICCA finals, it’s the Barden Bellas.” The cheering out there is phenomenal but in the back of your mind, all you could hear is Aubrey’s voice muttering ‘do not mess this up, Mitchell, I’m counting on you’. The idea that Aubrey Posen is counting on you turns out to be completely terrifying.

You walk out on stage and take the microphone. The Bellas congregate behind you.

“I just would like to say, this song is dedicated to the outgoing class of 2013, but to two girls in particular. Aubrey and Chloe, I don’t think we’re going to know what to do without you.” The crowd start screaming again and you start to sing.

“I’m limited…just look at me, I’m limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn’t do, Glinda, so now it’s up to you…now it’s up to you.”

“I’ve heard it said,” Wait, that wasn’t Cynthia Rose’s voice. That was definitely…you turn to find Aubrey standing next to you, “That people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led, to those who help us most to grow, if we let them, and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you...” There are actual tears falling down Aubrey’s face as Chloe walks out behind her.

“Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good.”

You feel your cheeks becoming damp. This is ridiculous. You do not cry, especially not during a performance. You steel yourself internally because it’s your solo next.

“It well may be, that we will never meet again, in this lifetime. So let me say before we part, so much of me, is made from what I learned from you. You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine, by being my friend...”

Chloe wraps her arms around you as the rest of the Bellas begin to sing. Stacie has one arm around Aubrey who you’re not even sure is capable of singing anymore.

“I told you we’d be friends.” She whispers in your ear and you’re still singing, trying to evade the tears which want to keep falling down your face. You have never had friends like these, like Amy and Cynthia-Rose and Chloe.

Even like Aubrey.

You let go of Chloe and turn to face Aubrey.

“And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness, for the things I’ve done, you blame me for,” You begin to realise this is a careful organised plot by Chloe, who is adorable and just wants you and Aubrey to be friends. Because you’re both her best friends and she doesn’t understand why you can’t just get along.

“But then, I guess, we know there’s blame to share…”

“And none of it seems to matter anymore,” You don’t think you have ever heard two voices sound as good together as yours and Aubrey’s do then. It’s something incredible, it’s just pure acapella magic.

Aca-magic, if you will.

You won’t, but Aubrey would.

The Bellas take over and you can hear the strain on their voices that the emotions are having. It’s incredible really, in September, you never imagined that this group of admittedly very weird girls would be this close knit. Aubrey’s smiling at you through her tears, a smile that you know she does actually mean. You know you’re never going to be best friends. You’re never going to have the same bond between you that the two of you have with Chloe.

But you can try to be nice to one another.

Because you have changed each other.

And you hope it’s for good.   


 


End file.
